Diet?
by joshudarso
Summary: cheese cakenya ngga nih?"/"nggak, kenyang!/Dokyeom frustasi, kenapa jadi dia yang serba salah?/"yaudah nanti gua ajak lo ke baskin robbins tiap hari"/ SeokSoon/SoonSeok/BoysLove/FLUFF SMUTT?


Diet?

SEVENTEEN's Dokyeom x SEVENTEEN's Hoshi

©Choijinrich

Romance, friendship, M

*****

.

Dokyeom heran ngeliat temen sebangkunya lesu ga bersemangat padahal baru 2 jam yang lalu berisik di kelas sebelah. Soonyoung guling guling di meja sambil gigit bibirnya.

Dokyeom mainin gadgetnya seraya ngelirik soonyoung, "lu kenapa sih?"

"Gapapa"

Soonyoung ngehela napas dan kembali bobo di atas meja sambil mainin case iphonenya. Dokyeom makin khawatir aja pasalnya muka soonyoung jutek banget keliatan lemes dari yang biasanya, dan satu lagi.. dia biasanya mainin gadget buat balesin chat di medsosnya, tapi yang ini ngga. Malah mainin case iphone hitamnya.

"Lo sakit?"

"Ngga kok"

Dokyeom meriksa jidat soonyoung, nyentuh pipinya. Eleuh alus euy kayak pantat bayi enak...

Soonyoung mengernyit melihat temen sebangkunya senyum senyum idiot, ia menepis tangan dokyeom lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "aku mau main ke kelas sebelah"

Hari ini pelajaran di kelas 12 di tiadakan karena guru - guru sedang rapat, ini kesempatan bagus untuk murid murid bebas bermain kemanapun kecuali membolos, mereka tetap akan di pulangkan seperti waktu jam sekolah berakhir namun tidak sampai malam. Dokyeom tahu, soonyoung tidak akan diam kalau sudah begini. Dia sudah seharian ini kira kira 5 jam, belum lelah untuk bermain berlarian kesana kemari, mengobrol di kelas sebelah. Kayaknya dia sudah mampir ke beberapa kelas buat gosip hal nggak penting.

"tapi muka lu pucet" celetuk Dokyeom yang kini menginterupsi soonyoung untuk berhenti.

"pasti aku lupa pake lipbalm" soonyoung meronggoh kantong celananya mengambil benda stick ukuran kecil itu, kemudian memoleskan pada bibirnya. Dokyeom terkekeh, ikut berdiri di sebelah soonyoung lalu merangkul bahu sempitnya, "ayo makan, lu pasti belom makan kan?"

"udah kok"

"bohong"

"benerr"

dokyeom kali ini bener – bener khawatir, ia mengelus kepala soonyoung, "tapi muka lo lesu, lemes lagi"

"bener, udah ah kamu ngeselinn" soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"yaudah, tapi temenin gua makan ya?"

Soonyoung dorong badan Dokyeom yang sangat dekat, dia sampe bisa nyium wangi aroma maskulin coriander, "a-apa? No! Manja banget sih makan aja mesti ditemenin"

"oh jadi lu ninggalin gua makan sendirian? Oke" si dokyeom balik badan pura – pura ngambek, soonyoung langsung narik tangannya senyum kecil, "iya iya ihh manja"

Oiya, soonyoung ini walaupun anak gaul di sekolah, temennya banyak, instagramnya aesthetic, kalo nongkrong di tempat hits tapi kalo manggil temen-temennya pakenya aku – kamu. Jangan baper ya sayang.

Berakhirlah mereka berdua di kantin sekolah favorit para muda mudi anjir basa lu thor. Soonyoung dengan terpaksa duduk di depan dokyeom yang lagi makan kimbapnya, dokyeom makan dengan semangat, dia gak Cuma pesen kimbap tapi juga chese cake dan strawberry milk dua. Dokyeom makan sambil ngelirik soonyoung, ia menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang sumpit berisi kimbap kearah mulut soonyoung, 'say aaa cepet"

"aku ga laphh – " langsung dijejalkan makanan itu kedalam mulut tapi di kunyah aja sama soonyoung. Suapan kedua sama, soonyoung hendak protes tapi langsung di cekoki makanan dalam mulut tetep aja abis. Suapan ketiga tetep sama, bedanya rambut dokyeom dijambak soonyoung. Sumpah dokyeom mau ngakak tapi muka soonyoung kayak kelaperan gitu gak tega, ia yakin soonyoung belom sarapan. Mukanya melas banget weh.

"cheese cakenya ngga nih?"

"nggak ah. kenyang"

"yaudah gua makan ya"

belom juga cakenya masuk mulut, air muka soonyoung langsung berubah sendu, dokyeom frustasi ini anak kenapa gak bisa jujur ajasih dia ngerasa jadi orang jahat banget. Boro boro kode kodean, ini di pancing susah bener. Akhirnya ia nyuapin cheese cakenya ke mulut soonyoung. Lucu banget pas pipi soonyoung gembung gitu, dokyeom gak tahan pengin nyubit.

Pip pip pip

Ponsel soonyoung berbunyi, dia langsung ngangkat sambil ngunyah cheese cakenya, dia iya iya aja ngejawab sambungan telpon di sana sampai akhirnya ia mendesah kesal, menyentuh tombol merah di layarnya.

"Kak raina ya?" dokyeom kepo, apalagi menyangkut raina, kakaknya soonyoung yang mirip barbie. Raina itu tipe ideal dokyeom kalo gak salah karena dia dulu pernah bilang suka yang mungil imut – imut kurus kayak barbie, pinter lagi.

"iya, minta di jemput di studio, tapi aku les piano"

"yaudah biar gua aja yang jemput"

"gausah!"

"emang knapa?"

"ya... ga usah aja, dia dijemput"

"pacar?"

"iya"

"serius? Kok lo ga ngasih tau gua?" dokyeom mengerutkan keningnya,"sejak kapan?"

"ih banyak nanya ya? Salah sendiri gak gercep, makanya peka dong! Terus peka juga kalo aku lagi gak mood buat makan. Jangan di paksa – paksa! Dan semua gara gara kamu aku jadi makan 2 gimbap 2 cheese cake hari ini!" soonyoung tiba tiba nyembur aja.

Dokyeom Cuma melongo. Dia curiga jangan – jangan Soonyoung minum yang aneh –aneh tadi pagi, kenapa jadi yang dimarahi?

"lo kenapa sih?"

"tuhkan nanya lagi?"

"trus gua harus gimana? namanya ngobrol ya nanya"

"terserah! aku mau balik kelas" soonyoung melengos pergi gak lupa ngambil 2 susu strawberry plus cheese cake yang masih kebungkus di atas meja. Biar semua makanan yang bayar dokyeom.

.

.

.  
Dokyeom asyik mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Sesekali ia ikut bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu seraya kedua tangannya di sibukan memasukan buku – buku ke dalam loker. Ia menatap soonyoung dari kejauhan sedang mengobrol bersama seungcheol, apa dia masih marah padanya ya?

"bro"

Kayaknya iya. Dia keliatan nyaman banget ngobrol sama si ketua osis.

"bro"

Sosok lelaki bertubuh jangkung tiba tiba muncul di depannya membuat dokyeom terlonjak dan jatohin buku – bukunya.

'woy nyet gausah ngagetin napa?!"

"lo yang budeg, liat apa lo sampe gua yang ganteng gini di cuekin?" mingyu, lelaki jangkung itu mengikuti arah mata dokyeom kemudian tersenyum.

"ooh, soonyoung? Jangan jangan lu kangen ama kakaknya ya?"

Beneran. Dokyeom pengin banget lempar mingyu ke congor hiu. mana ada orang lagi tatap tatapan tapi kangen orang lain?

"btw soonyoung kalo di liat-liat makin cute ya. tapi pipinya agak tirusan, ngerasa ga sih?"tambah mingyu nyengir.

"perhatian banget lo"

"emangnya elu yang suka di deket dia tapi gak pernah peka?"

Dokyeom diem aja, kesinggung. Omongannya ngingetin dia waktu soonyoung bilang di kantin.

"tenang bro, hari ini gua sama vernon mau maen ke rumah soonyoung, lu bakal kesampean liat bidadari surga" kebiasaan mingyu kalo di rumah soonyoung adalah

1\. Maen ps

2\. Ketemu kak raina

3\. Rumah soonyoung adem

4\. Banyak makanan. Gitu aja sih, tapi...

soonyoung juga orangnya bubbly, slightly cerewet dan enak diajak cerita, dia baik suka ngasih solusi kayak dokter. Jelas pasiennya banyak, temen-temennya aja pada gila semua.

"woy soonyoung!" si mingyu lambai – lambai tangannya ke arah soonyoung. Si mungil itu menoleh setelah selesai mengobrol dengan seungcheol tapi matanya menatap dokyeom sinis.

"kita kita maen ke rumah lo ya? tenang aja gua bawa dokyeom biar lo ga jelalatan"

Dokyeom nyenggol perut mingyu keras. Ni orang kadang mulutnya gabisa di jaga heran.

"oke aku tunggu"

.

.

***

.

jam setengah 9 malam udah berlangsung, soonyoung sama mingyu masih betah main psp di sofa gede. Sementara vernon ngobrol dengan kak raina, katanya sih minta di beri pencerahan biar lomba basketnya menang. Dasar modus ni bule padahal kak raina gabisa main basket.

"kak, jadi lo udah punya pacar ya?"

Raina tersipu, "hampir, doakan ya!"

mata dokyeom, mingyu, vernon, melotot, "siapa?"

"kalian masih kecil ga boleh tau, udah ah malu" gadis berambut panjang itu langsung ngacir ke dapur sebelah mau bikinin cemilan.

"yah kakak kita kita nasibnya gimana?" canda mingyu tapi rada kecewa ternyata kak raina seleranya tinggi dan gak suka brondong kere macem dia, apalagi si dokyeom vernon kerjaannya ngabisin makanan sama wifi gratis. Bagi mereka kak raina seperti kakak sendiri gitu deh, Cuma sekedar naksir-naksiran doang, gak lebih.

"masa? Satu fakultas kak?" celetuk dokyeom.

"tuh kan dokyeom kan emang gak percayaan orangnya, kak!" soonyoung mengeraskan suaranya bermaksud nyindir.

Dokyeom berdeham, "ya abis siapa yaaa yang sensi? Gua juga nanya biasa aja kali"

"aku gak sensi, kambing!"

"tapi lo nyalahin gua kan gara- gara makan cheese cake, padahal gua juga gak maksa"

"tapi kamu ngambek kayak bocah, trus maksa aku makan. Siapa yang salah huh?!"

.

Mingyu dan vernon saling melempar pandangan bingung tapi senyum senyum gajelas denger orang berantem kek love hate relationship, kak raina sendiri senyum bahagia sambil menepuk tangannya pelan,"serius? Soonyoungie hari ini makan banyak, dokyeom-ie?"

dokyeom kini giliran bingung dengan perkataan raina, tapi ngangguk pelan.

"jadi, hari ini aku mau masakin kalian makanan enak, karena udah ngebujuk soonyoung makan. Dia akhir akhir ini diet gak sehat sampe gak mau makan, padahal kakak sudah sarankan salad tapi seringnya gak habis. Sama aja kan?"

"a-apa? Diet? pffhh HAHAHAHAHA" tawa mingyu,dokyeom,vernon pecah.

"KAKAK!" soonyoung memerah malu, dia udah ngasih kode raina supaya rahasianya tertutup tapi kakaknya yang cantik itu malah seenaknya ngebongkar.

"kenapa soonyoungie?" raina ikutan ketawa.

"TAU AH BETE AKU MALES SAMA KALIAN!" soonyoung pergi ke kamar nutup pintu keras. Raina Cuma ketawa ngeliat adik menggemaskannya malu.

"badan cungkring gitu mau diet" vernon terkekeh.

"lah gua kirain pms dia" si mingyu ngakak.

"yagitu lah abis kalo laper kan bawaannya baper" raina ketawa, sambil motong – motong buah buahan dari kulkas.

Yatuhan ternyata..

Dokyeom mutusin dateng ke kamar soonyoung diem- diem. Pintunya gak dikunci, sumpah demi apapun temen deketnya mirip anak perawan kalo lagi ngambek untuk gak nangis tersendu sendu. Disana soonyoung lagi duduk di kursi belajar sambil nidurin kepalanya di meja. Ngepain ni anak jangan jangan ngebo?

Dokyeom masuk ke dalam kamar soonyoung tanpa suara dan berjongkok di depan soonyoung.

"astaga kaget, dokyeom!" si soonyoung malah ngejauh abis muka dokyeom deket banget, tapi akhirnya tetap menyamankan posisi dengan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"kamu mau apa? Ngejek aku gendut?"

Buset dah soonyoung tuh buas banget minta di grepe kalo gini. Dokyeom tetep tenang udah males debat lagi.

"lo kenapa pake acara diet dietan gini" ujar dokyeom.

"kepo banget sih" soonyoung mutusin kontak mata dokyeom kearah lain. Jujur aja dia paling gak bisa liat mata dokyeom sampe sekarang, rasanya seperti terperangkap dan gak bisa keluar lagi. wajah soonyoung langsung memanas.

"gua nanya bener-bener, kwon soonyoung" kali ini suara dokyeom beda, serius. Bikin soonyoung berdegup liat raut wajah dia yang berubah. Kesan wajah ramahnya aja hilang.

Soonyoung perlahan menegakan badannya, lalu menunduk, "a—aku, aku ngelakuin ini gara – gara kamu!"

Dokyeom mengerutkan keningnya, "gua?"

"Daridulu kamu gak berhenti cerita tentang kak raina, cantik kurus mungil! Kamu kesini Cuma gara gara ada kak raina kan? Iya kok beda banget dibandingin aku yang bantet. Trus kamu juga sering bilang kalo jisoo tipe ideal kamu, dia pinter,cute, keren, jago gitar... iya aku juga ngefans, tapi..."

"... aku mana bisa jadi mereka, aku... Cuma bisa gini aja" soonyoung kayak mau nangis tapi di tahan, matanya Cuma berkaca – kaca. Emang bener kata orang – orang dokyeom itu gak peka. Dokyeom bahkan gak tau semua yang soonyoung lakuin buat dia.

Soonyoung menutup wajahnya malu, ini pertama kalinya ia begitu lemah depan Dokyeom apalagi Cuma masalah kayak gini. Dia menggeram kesal, laki laki didepannya belom bereaksi apa-apa, dia Cuma natap wajahnya terus sambil ngusap pipinya.

"Udah sana pergi!" ye ngambek ini marmut.

Dokyeom terkekeh ia bangun dari jongkoknya, narik tangan Soonyoung supaya bangun, lalu meluk tubuh kecil itu. Mengapit kedua pipi Soonyoung, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Soonyoung hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia mengelus pipi gembul yang bersemu merah.

"denger ya, gua ga peduli mau lo kayak gimana. Gua lebih suka liat lo jadi diri sendiri"

Soonyoung ingin menangis saja, tapi harus ia tahan pokoknya Dokyeom gak boleh lihat. Namun secara gak sadar air mata kwon turun, ga bisa dibendung lagi, ia sudah terlarut dengan kata kata manis Dokyeom. Kalo dulu Soonyoung merinding kek di dunia lain denger ungkapan kayak gini, tapi ini malah bikin deg degan alay gak karuan.

Dokyeom mencium bibir mungil Soonyoung, melumat pelan menikmati bibir lembut itu bagai marshmallow. Soonyoung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Dokyeom dan mengacak acak rambutnya. Dokyeom merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, mengelus pinggang rampingnya dan menelusup di balik kaos kebesaran soonyoung. Dokyeom gak ngerti kenapa Soonyoung begitu menggairahkan, rasanya semua yang ada pada anak laki-laki itu sempurna. Ciumannya beralih pada telinga Soonyoung, kemudian turun menuju leher putih dan menggesek gesekan hidungnya pada kulit lembut dan harum itu, "eunghh... gelii bego"

"jadi pacar gua ya?" Dokyeom kini meluk tubuh mungil Soonyoung erat.

Soonyoung mendengus, "romantis dikit kek"

"oke, kalo udah jadian gua ajak lo ke baskin robbins tiap hari"

"ih dasar perusak diet!" soonyoung menonyor kepala dokyeom, lalu meluk erat leher Dokyeom, "iya, aku mau"

Dokyeom tersenyum lebar ngecup kepala soonyoung dengan sayang, tangan nakalnya merayap menuju perut Soonyoung, mengelusnya perlahan sampai akhirnya—

"Arghhh yayaya! soonyoung-ah sakitt!"

Soonyoung menggeplak anarkis kepala Dokyeom, mencubit bisepnya bertubi – tubi. "jangan yang ini bego! Ih dasar kuda nil!"

Soonyoung memang sensitif masalah perut. Dia punya perut buncit, tapi bagi Dokyeom semua yang ada pada Soonyoung menggemaskan, termasuk cute tummy bellynya.

 **PLAK PLAKKK**

"sumpah ya lo anarkis banget, gua gak pegang perut lo, young!"

"ga usah ngomongin perut!"

 **PLAK PLAKk PLAKKK**

soonyoung nimpukin badan dokyeom pake buku paket.

"Young plis lah, gua Cuma pengin cium perut lo doang"

 **BRUK BRAKK**

"cium vacum cleaner aja sana, dasar mesum!"

Sementara yang di luar kamar dua sosok mahluk berwujud manusia mengintip dari lobang kunci, mendesah prihatin. Soonyoung dan Dokyeom emang ga bisa di harepin, baru jadian aja mesti ribut dulu kek pertandingan UFC, apalagi kalo mau mesum. Mungkin bakal lebih seru kalo di tonton pake popcorn rame rame liat dokyeom babak mau relationship mereka kayak gimana yang penting mereka selalu bahagia.

 _Congrats Seoksoon!_

"gimana udah jadian?" raina yang sibuk di dapur kini mendekat.

Mingyu dan Vernon mengangkat tangannya membentuk thumbs up sambil tersenyum puas.

"yeayy! Let's get the party started!"

.

.  
.

 **END**

Review sangat berpengaruh dalam pembuatan fanfic selanjutnya :*


End file.
